Solarya
This page is about a place no longer existing in Second Life. The page is retained for historical interest. Description Solarya describes itself with a great long string of adjectives, among which are "mad science", "re-imagined 19th Century royal colonial sensibilities" and "Gothic/Romantic fantasy/steampunk". The square is dominated by three large chimneys and the northern sim has a string of floating islands in the sky. The theme of the sim seems to assume a very strict role-playing environment, with battles, some Gorean elements, and a lot of rules of behaviour. Be sure to read the wiki entry (referenced below) to get an idea of what is expected. Location SLURL: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Solarya/101/143/601 Covenant Welcome to the City of Solarya! If you enjoy vivid role-play in a consistent IC atmosphere, we may be the community you're looking for. Here in Solarya, we mix magic, mad science, and re-imagined 19th Century royal colonial sensibilities and technology. Rather than coal or oil, we burn passion crystals. Our city's prosperity depends on a steady supply of passion--from artists, builders, soldiers, slaves, and more. The city center is somewhat dirty: our passion furnaces create a soot-like passion residue. Solarya exists in the Delirium, a parallel reality also called the Second Fold. The Delirium is filled with Vapor: a paranormal fluid that responds to passions. Shapers have a Gift that allows them to combine passions and Vapor into anything they want: clothing, furniture, buildings, and even semi-permanent islands. Shapers can move objects or their bodies through Vapor. Shapers can also use telepathy and empathy to sense and project thoughts, feelings, and sensations. In short, the Delirium is an In Character (IC) explanation for playing an avatar in Second Life. How will you find yourself in Solarya? Perhaps you have some experiments that others call too extreme. Perhaps you have arcane research that others call too dangerous. Perhaps you were tricked by a marauder. He collared you and sold you, perhaps to a Vapor pirate or a passion crystal merchant. Or perhaps you simply want to be an officer, citizen, slave, or rogue in an unusual city--a city that thrives on your passions, and does all it can to provoke them. Solarya looks like a late 19th Century, Western city. The local climate is northern continental, which means four full seasons and generally mild temperatures. There aren't many carriages or automobiles, because many residents can fly. There isn't a complex legal system. Instead, the Ministry enforces our Honor Principle, which can loosely be described as: "We act with honor to nurture our community." The Ministry has issued several important Decrees which you need to learn and obey (see below). Solarya is the first sim in a new world. Delirium's Threshold (D|T) is an original Gothic/Romantic fantasy/steampunk mature RP setting. If you enjoy vivid role-play in a consistent IC atmosphere, we may be the community you're looking for. We've drawn inspiration from a variety of games, movies, and literature, including Neil Gaimen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Alice in Wonderland, Psychonauts, Bioshock (and Ayn Rand), Gor (e.g., pleasure slaves), and more. You can learn a lot about Solarya and Delirium's Threshold at the library in City Hall. You can also find a citizenship application there. For even more information, visit our wiki: http://wikihost.org/wikis/threshold/ Questions? IM Kandr Newall, Lord Governor Category:Sims Outside CaledonCategory:Former Sites